This invention relates to a holder for a container which is utilized to maintain the container in level condition on an inclined surface. The invention is particularly applicable for use with a paint bucket to maintain the paint bucket in level condition on an inclined roof.
A number of devices have been proposed which are for the purpose of holding paint buckets level on an inclined roof or other surface.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,307, issued Aug. 1, 1916, U.S. Pat. No. DES.303,467, issued Sep. 19, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,139, issued Jun. 12, 1956, U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,433, issued Nov. 22, 1927, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,726, issued Jul. 25, 1922, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,306, issued Sep. 24, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,187, issued Aug. 3, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,350, issued Jan. 7, 1992.
As will be seen below, the apparatus of the present invention has a number of features not shown in the prior art which are desirable, including the use of selectively separable components, contributing to the versatility and reliability of the apparatus. For example, the apparatus may readily be adapted for use with inclined roofs having different configurations.
The apparatus of the present invention is for holding a paint bucket or other container in a stable, level condition on an inclined surface.
The apparatus includes a sleeve for at least partially encircling an outer peripheral surface of the container.
Sleeve adjustment means is provided for varying the size of the sleeve for selectively alternatively either bringing the sleeve into clamping engagement with the outer peripheral surface of the container or disengaging the sleeve from clamping engagement with the outer peripheral surface of the container.
A support is provided for positioning under the bottom of the container and the support includes a first support member and a second support member. The first support member and the second support member are hingedly interconnected by hinge means at adjoining edges thereof whereby the first support member and the second support member may be relatively positioned to define different angles therebetween.
Connector means releasably connects the support to the sleeve.
Lock means is provided for selectively locking the first support member and the second support member against movement in each of the different angles.
The support is one of a plurality of supports having different configurations. The supports are interchangeable to accommodate and adapt the apparatus to different shaped inclined surfaces.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.